Lick the Wound
by CrispenRaptitties
Summary: Percy has been assigned a personal quest. what happens when something happens on the quest, something he can't explain, and his life turns upside down.when he gets approached by a being of great power with an offer, how will he react? full summary inside. haven't figured out a rating yet, bare with me. if you have any thoughts or improvements, just message me.
1. Licking the Wound

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I aspire to benefit from this story in any way. I just wish to put my ideas down, and see if anyone likes them.

Written by an anonymous young boy with an imaginative mind. If you would wish to contact me, my email is duthrool excuse the 'gayness' of the account, I made it when I was younger and had no other email address' that didn't have my name address etc.

-_O_-

**LICK THE WOUND.**

A fan fiction written for the Percy Jackson original series. If you're looking for some dirty fan fiction, then you're in the wrong place. It follows the same path as all of those 'Percy Jackson of chaos' stories where he gets shunned and sent to meet chaos and such, but I believe it's a bit more realistic. I've been thinking about how to use this idea (which I think could be brilliant if done correctly. Props to whoever thought of it) whilst keeping all the characters the same, so not making them have some drastic change just too meet the story. I'm planning on making this story quite long, possibly even book worthy. I'm trying to think of a good romance pairing for this, since I know that the reason people read these is more for the romance, but I don't want to have to create a character. If anyone has suggestions on pairings, or ideas for the story, feel free to share :)

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LICKING THE WOUND**

The man glanced up at the wall. It was enough to send him out, seeing your own blood sprayed all over your kitchen usually would be too much for a simple mortal. I feel sorry for him, if I could have drawn it away from the suburbs, he wouldn't be on his deathbed. It is, of course, my job to protect mortals from situations like this. Father would be disappointed, I've never let him down like this before, I'm usually quite diligent with protecting my neighbours, but as time goes on, and I start to crave camp half-blood, protecting the 'innocent' becomes such a difficult task. The amount of Tartarus worthy creatures getting their vile prints on the people of this town is astounding. As great as it makes me feel, to know that the Olympians believe I am worthy of completing this task alone, I Still crave companionship, anyone would do, Leo, piper, Travis, Connor, Grover, Annabeth, anyone.

Whilst the great Perseus Jacksons mind wanders from his current task, his instincts keeps him alive. While he daydreams of kissing girls and beating friends in silly games, his old friend the Minotaur swings his stumpy arms in blind rage. The tartar spawn lashes out, charging, and smashing just about every item in the room. He doesn't seem to take notice of the poor mans body lying unconscious in the middle of the floor, and stands directly on his chest, the mans ribs instantly splinter under the immense pressure.

The creature, fuelled by rage bends down in attempt to unbalance his opponent, finally connecting with Percy, getting a direct hit to his knee, sending Him through a wall.


	2. Recovery

**CHAPTER TWO**

**RECOVERY**

I was in the middle of a fond memory from camp when a painful intrusion entered my left leg. I notice I'm lying against an old ford ute. I instinctively look at the source of the pain. It's a bad move. My knee cap has sliced through my skin, and is no longer connected to my lower leg. No amount of ambrosia could heal this wound quick enough to get up and fight this demonic being. I decide Too recuperate, lick my wounds, and deal with the bastard sneakily, as to not damage my leg further. I reach out with my mind, and grasp the water source beneath the kitchen sink, I yank at the source, and hear a loud crashing sound, then an angered beast start rushing to the source of noise. I quickly cap riptide and pull the water toward me. The Minotaur might not be the smartest, but it didn't take him long to realise his prized meal was about to escape his clutches. I was picked up by the current mere seconds before the prick burst through the 'doorway'.

My 'slip n slide' ride was surprisingly comfortable, my control over water was constantly improving, one day I hope to rival dad, obviously not seriously, but be able to at least compete in games and such. As I neared my 'temporary' camp site of three months, I began to plan my sneak attack on the Minotaur. Even though I was in excruciating pain, which I was using my watery ride to attempt to sooth and heal, I was actually feeling rather jolly. I was more than halfway complete with my current 'quest' and would be returning to camp half blood at the end of the month. Meaning his longing feeling for company was finally going to be cured. As I dissipated the puddle of water, or my 'ride', I noticed that my campsite had been ransacked, and Mrs O'Leary was nowhere to be seen. The latter wasn't all that odd, she did tend to go off hunting in the woods surrounding my base, but the fact that I was missing all the paper work I'd had to complete for my 'normal' (and boring) life were missing. As detached as I was to my school work, it being missing was still a bother, not only would he have to re start, it also meant some one or something knew of his whereabouts. As I searched my tent for a bit of mutton to nibble on, mrs O'leary seemed to have returned, holding in her mouth a leg of some kind of forest critter. I myself, was not bothered by this, since I believe it only natural for a beast to hunt its prey, besides that its only one thing, it's not like she went out and killed every moving thing in the woodlands, but I was sure there would be some back at camp who would protest, so I make sure she only does it when we're alone. I turn around and crouch low, she drops it on the floor, as if offering to share her find. I chuckle, and rub the top of her large head "I'm fine girl, it's all yours. Try not to scoff it down too quick, I wouldn't like you choking". She licks my face and takes the leg out of my cozy little tent. Even though the world is full of wonderful technology, I tend to go with the extreme basics. My tent more resembled a tee-pee, and my sleeping bag was just a sheepskin kind of pouch thing. I cooked out of a simple pot (when I could be bothered cooking my food), and used sticks to make a kind of stand over the fire, to hang the pot or clothes and such. This was my favourite spot in the world. Besides home and camp half blood. It was quiet, and disconnected from the outside world. Being here for extended periods of time would turn anyone primitive, so it's no wonder I eat and dress like a barbarian. Luckily there are still some homely items, connecting me to the modern world, as well as always having to go into town to protect it from some bothersome creature.


	3. Awakening

**CHAPTER THREE**

**AWAKENING**

I sat up, hearing the familiar snap of a twig. Turning, I looked to see that I was on my tent. My leg had been fully healed. I reached up to touch my face, and found the UNfamiliar feeling of stubble around my jaw. A lot of stubble. None of this made sense, the last thing I remembered was sitting at my fire, scratching Mrs O'Leary's ears as she slept. I slowly got up out of my sheepskin mat, uncapped riptide as slow and silently as I could, and peered out of the tent. Standing there, dousing the ashes in my fire, was a middle aged man wearing a cloak that seemed to be made of the stars themselves. Although I'm sure not a single living thing could've heard me, he announced in a deep, musical tone "glad to see you finally awake my boy, you've been gone quite a while" I glared at the man "who are you? How did you find me?" He just put a sad expression on his face, and grumbled "I am truly sorry this had to happen Perseus, you were the noblest of all the heroes. Even The Olympians favourite Heracles, pales in comparison to your heart and endeavour. Anyhow, I must be off, be prepared boy, what comes will shock you" and with that, the mans image started shaking, until he started stretching, when all of a sudden he got sucked into thin air, a small black void filling the spot where he had once stood. Confused as ever, I wolf whistled, to call my hellhound. When none came, I gathered my belongings, which turned out to be nothing but what I held, my tent and sheepskin. Everything else was gone. I panicked, even tried to call blackjack, but nothing came. I started to run, nothing made sense, I even felt different. I felt bigger. I looked down to see my body had transformed, somehow over the time o had slumbered, I had gained a few pounds of pure muscle. I continued to run. But I was disoriented. I had no idea in which way I should run.


	4. Breaking

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BREAKING**

eventually I found my way to a highway. I walked down it for an hour before my brain suddenly snapped, and I recognised my surroundings. I was about a days walk from camp half blood. As I walked, I kept hearing mysterious noises from the woods surrounding me. Until suddenly the the blasted Minotaur burst out through the tree line, as I prepared to cut his leg off, he just suddenly stopped, looked at me and turned back into the woods. I didn't have time to wonder, the gods must have favoured me today, and I wasn't going to waste that! I hightailed up the road, not stopping until I reached the entrance to camp half blood. I entered to a strange sight, the half bloods were having dinner at their respected tables, only at random intervals along each, a 15 foot glowing person sat, chatting to the kids. After a few minutes of standing in the tree line, with a confused look on my face, I finally realised they were gods, greek ones to be precise. There were a few roman demigods around, but they just chatted with the Greeks as if they'd known each other for ever. I was about to step forward when a puff of black smoke appeared in front of me, a dark blade suddenly lashes out towards my throat. I instinctively grabbed the blade, sharp side first. The blade stopped abruptly. Surprisingly my fingers hasn't departed from my hand. So I threw the blade as far away as I could. The black cloud dissipated, and Nico stepped out. At first he prepared to grab another blade, but then he froze. He whispered, almost under his breath "percy? Holy shit is that you?!" I raised an eyebrow, then replied "no Nico. It's me, Kronos." He just looked at me, horrified "h...how are you hear?... We have to get the others!" I'm not sure why I did, but I grabbed him, and dived further into the woods. He looked at me puzzled. "Don't ask, just pretend you never saw me, I'll reveal my self later. He gulped, nodded and disappeared again. I silently walked back to the clearing, searching for my friends. When I found Annabeth, my heart dropped. She was sitting there, kissing a kid who looked a lot like me on the cheek, he grinned, turned his head and kissed her on the lips. As a tear rolled down my cheek, a weird whooshing sound appeared behind me. I didn't bother turning. My eyes were glued to her. A familiar voice sounded behind me "I know you're hurting. But you can't be mad, to her, she's not cheating on you. To the people in this campsite, you died 13 months ago. She loved you more than anything, she kept looking for you until about three weeks ago. The boy she's kissing, is your brother Trent. Don't be mad at him either, he aspires to be like you. He can't help falling for a pretty girl." The entire time he was speaking, I listened, but I didn't reply, I just stood there, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. After a moment of awkward silence, the man spoke again "I can tell you everything you want to know, I can tell you what ever you want me to tell you. I just wish to make you an offer." This time, without moving my eyes, I replied "I will hear this offer, if you tell me two things. First, who are you? And second, did she stop looking for a reason?" The man shifted awkwardly on his feat. After a moment, he replied "my name will be revealed shortly... As for the second question, yes, zeus himself demanded she stop. A cruel man that boy is." As he said this, I pondered a thought in my head. After I moment I replied. "I will listen to your offer, but first I must do one single thing." I turned to face the man. He nodded his head.

I turned toward the lake, making sure not a single person noticed me. When I reached the shore, I noticed my fathers powers, registering my control on the water. If I was to so this, I would have to do it quick. I stood knee high in the water, then with every drop of power left in my body, I pushed. The water shot me into the air, creating a cocoon around me. I guided the rapid human cannonball towards the big tables. I landed directly on the huge fire. Creating a huge explosion on water, pushing everything away from the centre. Me. The fire was doused, and I had one knee kneeling on the floor. I paused for effect, then slowly stood. Every eye was on me, Demi, and deity alike. Many recognised me, my father even stood, and started pacing toward me. With the remaining water, I forced him backward a few metres, although he could have easily overpowered me, he stopped, and stared intently at me. I reached into my pocket, and removed riptide. I started pacing toward the table that housed Thalia, Jason, another child and Zeus. The look in my eyes must have been weird, because people backed away. I heard a ripple through the crowd. 'Percy'. Zeus glared at me, then said "so he returns, welcome back Perseus. It seems you have nine lives." Instead of replying I continued to walk towards him, when I was three feet from him I uncapped riptide and pierced it through the underside of the fuckers chin. His eyes enlarged, and the closest onlookers jumped back. I ripped the blade upwards, causing the pricks head to split, golden ichor to ooze from the middle. I stood back, and screamed into the sky "I leave the world that hath forgotten me. Farewell brethren, continue to live your lives. The pawns of those who seek to use your talents for their personal gain. Let this be a warning to any and all who stand in my way." Suddenly a sword rapidly advanced towards my face, I deflected and slashed towards the attacker. The wisdom goddess Athena fell to the floor. I knelt next to her head. She whispered "you're a fool boy. Even you can't beat the gods. We are eternal. You threw away your life. You had everything." To this, I leaned down, extremely close to her ear, and whispered to her, a tear rolling down my cheek and falling onto her face. "I have nothing. Your daughter has found someone anew. Use the blade in your boot to finish me now, save me the trouble of fighting." Her expression softened. She had a faint smile on her face. "I cannot fathom how such a noble boy could come from the pig Poseidon. If its any consolation, if you survive, I give you my blessing." With that I slowly stood. She rolled to the side, wound already healing, and joined the group of Olympians who slowly advanced on Percy. He prepared to defend himself, when a spiky black head found its way into his stomach. He wasn't fazed, he stood there, the body fell to the floor, then picked itself up. I barrage of electric infused fists closed in on him, instead of cowering in fear as he normally did when Thalia attacked him. He stood his ground, a fist found its way to his cheek, where it stayed, he summoned his powers, and sent a huge blast of water directly into the girls chest. She flew into the air, perhaps landing a mile or two away. Suddenly several swords were advancing, realising I was out of my league, I decided to call a cheesy line from a movie I'd seen. I bellowed as loud as I could "FFFFRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDOOOOMMMM " And charged toward the reassembling Olympians, I deflected a spear, rolled under ones legs and hacked at his tendon. When I stood I found everything still. No one was moving but me. The mysterious old man appeared next to me. "An incredibly rash and stupid decision Percy. You could've been killed" my only reply was "I knew he wouldn't die". He grumbled, and then said "we'll I think it's about time I show you your new home."


End file.
